Pet Shop
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Karena alasan kesepian, Bokuto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memelihara hewan. Disanalah ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan, membuat roda takdir mereka perlahan-lahan bergerak. Tapi tak apakah semuanya berjalan begini? Dalam hati, terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam benak Bokuto.


~Pet Shop~

Summary: Karena alasan kesepian, Bokuto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memelihara hewan. Disanalah ia akhirnya bertemu dengan seekor anak kucing yang menggemaskan, membuat roda takdir mereka perlahan-lahan bergerak. Tapi tak apakah semuanya berjalan begini? Dalam hati, terdapat sedikit kekhawatiran dalam benak Bokuto.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: _OOC_ _._ _OC._ _OOT_. _AU_. _AT_. Yaoi. Lemon. _Beastality/ Animal Characteristic_. _CatMutan_!Kuroo, _Human_!Bokuto Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: M

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Pet Shop © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Don't like, Don't read

Note:

Words: 6K

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Pada hari ini pun, lonceng toko kembali berbunyi. Toko hewan yang sudah berdiri sejak 10 tahun lalu itu tampak di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang datang untuk membeli kebutuhan untuk hewan peliharaan tercinta, atau sekedar melihat-lihat hewan lucu yang tersedia. Toko berukur sedang itu terlihat tak terlalu ramai sebenarnya, hanya saja akibat pernak-pernik serta perabot yang ada membuat toko terlihat ramai seperti baru saja di serbu sesuatu.

Bokuto Koutarou, pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut dwiwarna itu melenggang masuk ke dalam toko. Membuat seorang karyawan wanita tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang di HQ _Pet Shop_. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pegawai itu ramah, senyum tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang terkesan cantik.

Bokuto sempat melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke meja kasir. "Aku ingin memelihara sesuatu, tapi aku masih bingung dengan apa yang ingin kupelihara."

Karyawan dengan _name tag_ 'Shiori Mahiru' itu tersenyum lembut, merasa sudah biasa dengan sikap pelanggannya yang tak elaknya seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian mengajak Bokuto ke tempat dimana hewan-hewan peliharaan dapat dilihat dengan mudah.

"Adakah hewan yang Anda inginkan, Tuan? Kebanyakan pelanggan lebih memilih hewan yang mudah dirawat seperti kucing, anjing, atau bahkan burung. Tapi Kami juga memiliki hewan-hewan eksotis seperti ular, lipan, elang dan semacamnya, jika Anda ingin."

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen, apartemen yang kutinggali juga tak terlalu besar. Jadi aku ingin hewan yang bisa diajak bermain, dan tidak berbisa seperti ular."

"Kalau begitu, saya sarankan pelihara kucing atau anjing, perawatan mereka mudah dan bisa diajak bermain. Di beberapa apartemen kadang terdapat larangan untuk tidak memelihara anjing, jadi biasanya calon pelanggan lebih memilih memelihara kucing, burung, atau hamster."

Bokuto terlihat bertopang dagu, "Kalau tidak salah..., aku dulu pernah memelihara seekor hamster dan burung. Tapi entah mengapa, burung yang kupelihara selalu kabur dan akhirnya mati dimangsa hewan liar. Lalu untuk hamster..."

Alis kiri si Pegawai terangkat, "Kalau begitu saya sarankan untuk memelihara seekor kucing, perawatannya mudah dan saya yakin Anda pasti suka."

"Kucing ya..., sepertinya boleh juga. Bisakah kulihat kucingnya?"

Si Pegawai tersenyum, berkata "Tentu," sebelum akhirnya mengajak Bokuto untuk melihat-lihat anak kucing di toko tersebut.

. . . .

"Maaf Nona, bisakah Anda membantuku disini?" si Pegawai menoleh, kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pamit dan meninggalkan Bokuto di dekat kandang kucing.

Bokuto menghela nafas, matanya yang beberapa detik lalu memperhatikan kepergian si Pegawai kini mulai memperhatikan anak-anak kucing berbeda warna. Ia tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat anak-anak kucing itu yang terlihat senang saat bermain. Tapi ada satu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Anak kucing itu terlihat menyadari perhatian Bokuto padanya, jadi ia pun membalas memperhatikan Bokuto dengan mata kucingnya. Bokuto tersenyum kembali, tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah anak kucing tersebut –berharap dapat mengelus surai hitamnya yang terlihat lembut.

Tak di duga sebelumnya, ternyata kucing itu membalas memegang jari Bokuto yang terlihat memenuhi telapak tangannya. Telapak tangan? Iya, telapak tangan. Jangan heran begitu, akibat perkembangan pesat dari teknologi. Hewan-hewan peliharaan pun juga terkena imbasnya, mereka yang awalnya berkaki empat kini berubah dan berkaki dua sekarang. Tidak hanya itu, mereka bahkan juga bisa berbicara jika kita ajarkan. Jadi memelihara hewan pun sekarang ibarat memelihara anak, salah satu dari solusi utama bagi mereka yang tak memiliki anak tentunya.

Kembali ke Bokuto dan si kucing hitam, Bokuto terlihat terkejut. Berbanding terbalik dengan si anak kucing yang terlihat tengah tersenyum polos ke arahnya. Melepaskan jari Bokuto, kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi –seolah-olah meminta untuk digendong.

Bokuto menurut, entah perasaan apa yang sudah merasukinya sehingga ia yang belum pernah menggendong anak kecil pun jadi ingin mengendongnya. Melihat dari ukurannya, sudah pasti umurnya empat tahun jika Ia anak manusia. Tapi sayangnya, Ia adalah anak kucing. Perbedaan umur sudah pasti jaraknya cukup jauh. _'Mungkin masih dua atau tiga bulan?'_ begitu pikir Bokuto.

"Oh! Aku terkejut, Kuroo bisa akrab dengan Anda."

Bokuto berjengit dari tempatnya, ia tak sadar jika si Pegawai toko sudah berada di sampingnya sejak tadi.

Si Pegawai terkikik pelan, "Maafkan saya. Apakah saya mengagetkan Anda, Tuan?"

"Sedikit, tadi kau memanggilnya Kuroo? Apakah itu namanya, atau hanya panggilan untuknya?"

Si Pegawai yang ternyata hobi senyum –hanya persepsi Bokuto- itu, kembali tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk sekedar mengelus puncak kepala kucing yang di panggilnya 'Kuroo' tadi. "Itu namanya, di antara seluruh hewan yang ada disini. Kuroo lah yang paling memilih majikannya, karena sifatnya yang pemilih. Kami hampir putus asa dan menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan toko ini. Tapi sayangnya, Kuroo juga menolak. Karena bingung harus memanggilnya apa, salah satu pegawai disini pun akhirnya memanggilnya 'Kuro'."

Bokuto mengangguk paham, sedetik kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke si kucing kecil yang mulai mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di dada bidang Bokuto. Membuatnya 100 kali jauh lebih imut dari hal apa pun yang imut di dunia ini –dan lagi-lagi ini hanya persepsi Bokuto saja.

Tanpa sadar Bokuto tersenyum, terdapat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "Aku ingin memeliharanya!" ucap Bokuto bersemangat.

Si Pegawai mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Anda bisa segera ke kasir untuk urusan administrasinya. Saya akan mengambil apa-apa saja yang akan Anda butuhkan untuk merawatnya." setelah berkata begitu, ia pun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Bokuto dan Kuroo sendirian.

. . . .

Kode dimasukkan, bunyi pertanda akses diterima pun terdengar. Membuat Bokuto dan si kecil Kuroo bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen tersebut. Apa yang di katakannya sebelumnya itu benar, apartemennya tak terlalu besar. Tapi juga tak terlalu kecil, namun karena hanya diisi oleh perabot seadanya dan ia juga tinggal sendirian. Apartemen yang seharusnya terasa kecil pun akhirnya malah terasa luas dan kosong.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

Kuroo kecil terdiam, hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut berseru " _Tadama_ ~".

Bokuto tertawa, ia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Kuroo dengan lembut. "Bukan _tadama_ , Kuroo. Tapi, _tadaima_. Artinya, aku pulang."

"Puyang?"

Bokuto mengangguk, "Untuk membalas kalimat itu, Kuroo harus berkata. _Okaeri_ ," Kuroo memiringkan kepalanya, " _Okali_?"

" _Okaeri_ , Kuroo. Karena Kuroo masih kecil, jadi ngomongnya agak susah kali ya? Nah, Kuroo! Apakah kau suka dengan rumah barumu?!"

Melihat keceriaan di wajah Bokuto, membuat Kuroo kecil juga ikut tersenyum. "Nyuukaa!"

Bokuto terkekeh kecil, merasa lucu dengan bahasa yang Kuroo pakai untuk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Karena kamarnya hanya satu, jadi kau tidur denganku. Oke?"

"Okeee!" teriak Kuroo bersemangat.

Bokuto melihat ke arah jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.24 pm. _'Sudah waktunya makan malam.'_ Pikirnya.

"Kuroo, kau lapar?"

"Laaapaal!"

"Mau makan di luar? Kita bisa beli _katsudon_."

Kuroo memiringkan kepalanya, " _Don_?"

Bokuto kembali tersenyum, ia tak ingat. Sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini. " _Katsudon_ , Kuroo. Itu adalah makanan yang sangat enak! Kalau kau memakannya, kau pasti akan ketagihan."

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Bokuto- _san_! _Doumo_." sapa seorang pemuda tampan berwajah datar, tak ada emosi dalam kalimatnya.

"Akaashi! Sedang apa? Sendirian saja?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Akaashi Keiji tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan pertama. "Iya, sendiri. Bokuto- _san_ , anak si- kucing? Kucing siapa itu, Bokuto- _san_?"

Bokuto ikut memperhatikan objek yang di perhatikan oleh Akaashi, seolah-olah tersadar sesuatu. Bokuto buru-buru mengambil tisu dan mengelapkannya ke wajah Kuroo. "Aduh, jadi belepotan begini. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak tadi? Bajunya jadi kotor kan. Oh, ya, tadi kau bilang apa, Akaashi?"

Akaashi hanya melihat kegiatan Bokuto dalam diam, ia sedikit mengingat sesuatu sekarang. "Bokuto- _san_ , kucing itu, bukankah itu kucing yang sama dengan yang ada di toko hewan di dekat stasiun kan? Apakah kau mencurinya?"

Bokuto yang mendengarnya, hanya memasang ekspresi kecewa. "Jahatnya! Akaashi, sejak kapan aku jadi pencuri! Kau ingat kan, saat kubilang kalau aku ingin memelihara hewan? Mulai sekarang, aku lah majikan Kuroo!"

"Bokuto- _san_ tadi tidak menjawab, jadi kupikir kau mencurinya."

"Itu perkataan yang jahat untuk seorang Kapten sepertiku ini!"

"Kuto!"

Panggilan bernada cadel, berhasil menarik atensi kedua manusia di depannya. "Ada apa, Kuroo?"

Kuroo kecil menyerahkan mangkuk kosongnya, senyuman lebar pun tak luput dari parasnya yang menggemaskan. "Nyaaang!"

Bokuto menarik salah satu alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti. Akaashi menghela nafas, "Mungkin maksudnya, dia sudah kenyang Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto menepukkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Oh! Aku mengerti."

Bokuto mengambil mangkuk kosong itu, dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu setelahnya, ia pun memegang kedua tangan Kuroo dan merapatkannya. "Ayo bilang, terima kasih atas makanannya."

telinga kiri Kuroo bergerak, "Telimasih nannya~!"

 _blush_ , mendadak rona kemerahan terlihat memenuhi wajah Bokuto seketika.

"Oh, dia jauh lebih manis dari yang terlihat."

"Benar, seperti malaikat ya."

Bokuto menoleh ke Akaashi, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Eh?"

* * *

"Jadi kau memelihara seekor kucing?"

Bokuto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku juga memelihara seekor kucing, usianya sekarang sudah 14 bulan. Jadi tingginya kira-kira seginiku sekarang."

Bokuto memperhatikan gerakan tangan rekannya yang membuat batasan di bawah dagunya. Matanya terlihat berbinar penuh semangat kali ini, "Dia bisa tumbuh hingga segitu?!"

Oikawa kembali meneguk tetesan terakhir _liquid_ di botol minumnya, ia lantas mengangguk setelah selesai mengusap bibirnya. "Iya, bisa lebih tinggi lagi sih. Tapi sepertinya pertumbuhan Iwa- _chan_ hanya sampai segitu saja, belum ada peningkatan untuk akhir-akhir ini soalnya."

"Apakah Kuroo bisa tumbuh setinggi itu ya~? Soalnya dia masih kecil sih, masih imut-imutnya."

"Memang berapa umurnya?"

"Umm..., sekitar dua bulan gitulah. Tapi tingginya sekarang seperti anak berumur empat atau lima tahunan gitu."

Mulut Oikawa terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebenarnya. Tapi kembali tertutup begitu melihat salah satu Rekannya datang menghampiri.

"Ooh! Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang hewan peliharaan ya? Kakakku dulu memelihara seekor kucing betina, lalu entah bagaimana saat dewasa kucingnya itu tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi manusia."

"Benarkah?" tanya Oikawa dan Bokuto kompak, lantas saja Rekan setimnya itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, datang saja ke rumah. Soalnya, sekarang kucingnya itu sudah menjadi Kakak Iparku. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak sekarang."

"Wow, itu keren sekali! Tapi sayang, Kuroo bukan kucing betina." desah Bokuto kecewa, membuat Oikawa ikutan mendesah kecewa. "Iwa- _chan_ juga."

"Hmm..., itu sangat disayangkan."

"Kakak Iparmu itu, berapa umurnya?"

Pertanyaan Bokuto berhasil membuat sang Rekan bertopang dagu. "Umm..., sekitar tiga atau empat tahun gitu, mungkin. Kalau usia manusianya, sekitar 28 tahun."

.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Bokuto melenggang masuk dengan menenteng sebuah bungkusan. " _Tadaima_ ~!"

" _Okaeli_ , Kuto!"

Bokuto terlonjak kecil, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroo di depannya. Mungkin efek tinggal seorang diri selama ini, karena suatu alasan. Bokuto sudah tinggal seorang diri sejak kecil, tapi dia sudah dibiasakan untuk memberikan salam ketika memasuki rumah walau tak ada seorang pun di rumah. Jadi ketika mendengar salam dari Kuroo, terdapat sedikit kehangatan di hatinya. Dielusnya surai hitam Kuroo lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang di setiap elusannya.

"Kuroo, apakah kau sudah menjaga rumah dengan baik?"

Kuroo mengangguk.

"Kau tidak nakal kan?"

Kuroo kembali mengangguk, membuat senyum Bokuto semakin mengembang. "Lihat, apa yang kubawakan untukmu." ucap Bokuto ceria, ia terlihat menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa itu ke arah Kuroo. Membuat sang kucing kecil mengendusnya dengan penuh semangat.

Pandangan Kuroo kembali tertuju pada Bokuto, matanya terlihat berbinar penuh semangat dengan tangan pengepal kuat. "Ikaaan! Kulo suka!"

Bokuto tertawa, digendongnya Kuroo kecil menuju dapur. Sebelum akhirnya diturunkan kembali di kursi meja makan. "Kau suka ikan bakar? Ikan akan lebih enak kalau dibakar lho."

Kuroo mengangguk kelewatan antusias, membuat Bokuto yang awalnya kelelahan kembali bersemangat untuk memasak.

. . . .

Bokuto tersenyum, "Kuroo, bagaimana makanannya? Enak?"

Kuroo tersenyum walau pun mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Tangan Bokuto terulur untuk membersihkan kekacauan di wajah Kuroo. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Kuroo. Aku tak akan mengambil makananmu kok."

Seperti tersadar sesuatu, Kuroo menyodorkan sendok berisikan potongan daging ikan di tangannya. "Kuto makan?"

Bokuto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lantas tersenyum. "Aku sudah makan tadi dengan Akaashi."

Kuroo menurunkan sendoknya, terlihat sedih. Bokuto yang menyadari hal tersebut pun akhirnya mengangkat tangan Kuroo yang memegang sendok dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Memakan potongan daging ikan tersebut dengan lahap.

Bokuto tersenyum lebar, "Rasanya enak ya?"

Wajah yang awalnya terlihat sedih pun kini kembali cerah. Kuroo tersenyum sangat manis sebagai jawaban, ia terus menyuapi Bokuto hingga daging ikan di piringnya ludes tak tersisa.

"Maaf menghabiskan makananmu."

Kuroo menggeleng kecil, ia lantas tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya meminum susunya. Tak seperti majikan kebanyakan, Bokuto lebih memilih membuat kucing manisnya ini makan di meja dari pada di lantai. Ia juga rela membelikan piring serta gelas plastik khusus si mungil itu, biar mereka bisa makan bersama di meja selayaknya manusia pada umumnya.

"Kuto!"

Bokuto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia tak ingat sejak kapan mulai melamun. "Ya? Ada apa, Kuroo?"

"Sunya nyak!"

"Nyak? Enak maksudmu?"

Kuroo mengangguk, membuat Bokuto semakin gemas dengan tingkah imutnya. "Saat aku tak ada di rumah, tadi Kuroo ngapain aja?" tanyanya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kuroo.

Si kucing kecil tampak berpikir, ia kembali menatap Bokuto. "Tidul~!"

"Hanya itu?"

Kuroo mengangguk, terdapat pancaran kesedihan di matanya. Bokuto sedikit menunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Kuroo sendirian di hari keduanya di rumahnya yang baru. Bokuto tersentak kaget begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lunak tapi kasar menyentuh pipinya, yang ternyata adalah lidah Kuroo. Ia bahkan hampir terjerembab ke belakang kalau saja refleknya tak terlatih.

Pandangan mata Kuroo terlihat cemas, "Kuto?"

"Aku tak apa, hanya kaget saja." ucap Bokuto, sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kuroo melayang dari meja tempatnya berpijak, tak sopan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan salah Kuroo kalau ia mengkhawatirkan majikan barunya, hingga ia rela merangkak di meja cuma untuk menjilat pipi Bokuto.

Tubuh mungil Kuroo kini berpindah tempat dalam pelukan lengan kokoh Bokuto. Kuroo terlihat kebingungan, pasalnya Kuroo merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Bokuto.

"Kuroo, maaf ya sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Kau pasti kesepian..."

Pipi Bokuto dijilat oleh Kuroo. "Tidak, kan ada Kuto. Jadi Kulo nggak sepi."

.

.

.

.

*Setahun kemudian*

Tirai dibuka, Bokuto menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. Membuat si pelaku pembuka tirai mendadak kesal. Selimut ditarik paksa, memperlihatkan sosok Bokuto dengan balutan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam bergaris merah yang tengah meringkuk kedinginan di tempat tidur.

Kuroo menghela nafas, ia tak habis pikir. Apa yang dipikirkannya dulu, sampai bisa memilih seorang Bokuto Koutarou sebagai majikannya. Kini sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, umur Kuroo sekarang sudah menginjak 14 bulan. Setara dengan manusia berumur 17 tahun. Ia bahkan sudah kelas tiga SMA sekarang, salahkan Bokuto yang sangat memaksa dirinya untuk bersekolah walau pun ia tahu bahwa Kuroo bukan manusia. Kuroo mungkin sedikit beruntung, karena saat itu, tak sedikit pula para majikan yang memaksa hewan peliharaan mereka untuk menimba ilmu walau harus masuk ke sekolah khusus sekali pun.

Kuroo tak kuat, ia lelah harus membangunkan sang majikan seperti ini setiap hari. Ia sangat yakin, kalau Bokuto sengaja tak bisa bangun pagi agar bisa dibangunkan oleh Kuroo setiap harinya. Sekedar informasi, ingatan kucing itu kuat lho. Jika Bokuto lupa bagaimana caranya bangun pagi. Maka Kuroo akan selalu ingat, betapa inginnya ia mengguyur majikan burung hantunya itu dengan air es.

Kuroo menggeleng, berusaha menepis keinginan lama. Diguncangnya pelan tubuh Bokuto, "Bokuto. Bangun, nanti telat."

Tak ada respon. Persimpangan imajiner tampak tercetak jelas di dahi Kuroo. Kuroo mengelus dada untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini, jangan tanya kenapa. Kuroo sedang tak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang. Baginya, membangunkan sang Majikan adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang. Kuroo kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Bokuto, kali ini agak kuat. Namun masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada respon. Cukup, Kuroo itu hanya seekor kucing. Berkat teknologilah ia bisa berevolusi hingga seperti ini. Jadi, _please_ , jangan samakan ia dengan manusia. Kucing tuh tak sesabar manusia, mungkin.

"Cukup, kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak bangun juga. Maka aku akan-"

Tubuh Kuroo limbung, ia ditarik jatuh tanpa persiapan. Membuatnya menghancurkan segala logika mengenai 'kucing selalu mendarat dengan kakinya'. Kuroo berusaha meronta, namun pelukan erat di pinggangnya sulit dibantah. Kuroo menyerah, perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jelas disini.

 _"Akan apa?"_ bisik Bokuto seduktif di telinga Kuroo, nafas Kuroo tercekat begitu merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyelusup masuk ke dalam pakaiannya. Bergerak-gerak nakal minta dicubit. Bokuto tersenyum sinis, tangannya semakin gencar menjajah tubuh mulus nan seksi Kuroo. Tubuh atletik yang sengaja dibentuk sesuai keinginan si empunya.

"Nnngghh-" Kuroo reflek menutup mulutnya, apa yang dilakukan Bokuto sempat membuatnya mengerang walau tertahan. Buliran air mata mulai tampak menggenangi permata coklat terang miliknya.

Bokuto tersenyum menyeringai, inilah yang Kuroo tak suka dari kegiatan 'membangunkan' Bokuto-nya. Nya? Sejak kapan Bokuto jadi miliknya? Bokuto adalah majikannya, jadi tentu saja Bokuto adalah miliknya. Ada yang keberatan soal itu?

"Kuto..., jamnya... kau akan terlambat nanti..."

Bokuto menyerah, ia selalu angkat tangan jika Kuro-nya mulai memanggilnya begitu. Tapi khusus hari ini saja, ia masih ingin 'mengisi' energinya sebelum akhirnya pergi dan menghadapi dosen tercinta di kampus nanti. Dagu Kuroo dijepit, sengaja menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, bibir mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan tanpa nafsu, tapi lama kelamaan sentuhan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menjurus penuh nafsu.

Nafas Kuroo masih tercekat, walau pergerakan tangan Bokuto tak seliar awal. Kuroo mulai kehilangan akal, akal sehatnya hampir menguap sepenuhnya kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau hari ini Bokuto ada kelas pagi. Lumatan itu kini berubah menjadi pangutan liar, Kuroo selalu tahu kalau Bokuto adalah pencium yang hebat. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpangutan seperti ini, Kuroo tak ingat. Semuanya tak bisa dihitung karena terlalu sering dilakukan. Tapi walau pun begitu, Kuroo akui kalau ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat bibir mereka saling melumat dan lidah mereka mulai bertautan. Saat semua rasa manis, basah serta lunak bercampur menjadi satu dalam mulut mereka. Saat itulah, Kuroo merasa kalau puncak kebahagiaannya telah tercapai. Tapi mungkin, karena ia sudah terlalu lama tinggal bersama Bokuto sebagai manusia. Ia pun akhirnya tertular sifat-sifat yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Egois, untuk beberapa hal ia ingin egois.

Paru-paru Kuroo mengempis, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Tetapi walau pun begitu, ia tetap tak ingin melepaskan pangutan liar mereka. Bibir dan lidahnya sudah merasa nyaman, walau paru-parunya malah terganggu. Bokuto melepaskan pangutan liar mereka, kedua mata emasnya menatap fokus pada permata coklat terang milik Kuroo. Semakin dilihat, semakin jelas pula kabut nafsu disana.

Bokuto menghela nafas tertahan, ia biarkan Kuroo terpelongo di tempat karena dibiarkan bebas begitu saja. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Bokuto ingin menjamah lebih jauh tubuh itu. Tapi tentunya masih sadar diri, kalau ia ada kelas pagi ini. Tak ingin mendapat masalah yang lebih jauh seperti sebelum-belumnya, Bokuto segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat tidur –tak berkata apapun pada Kuroo. Wajah Kuroo bersemu merah, ia jadi malu sendiri karena sempat membayangkan kalau mereka akan melakukan seks tadi.

.

.

.

.

Bokuto jalan dalam diam, tak sepenuhnya diam sebenarnya. Mengingat Oikawa di sampingnya masih terus mengoceh tentang hal yang menurutnya sedikit tidak jelas. Ia lebih memilih hanyut dalam pikirannya dari pada menanggapi perkataan Oikawa yang sibuk curhat tentang Ushijima Wakatoshi yang kebetulan satu universitas dan satu klub dengan mereka. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan sebuah toko, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu toko tersebut. Itu adalah toko yang sama dengan toko yang dulu ia datangi untuk membeli Kuroo. HQ _Pet Shop_.

Sudah setahun berlalu, dan penampilan toko itu tak kunjung berubah. Ya, sebenarnya sejak awal toko itu dibangun pun memang tak banyak yang berubah. Palingan hanya pernak pernik di dalam toko saja yang sedikit berubah, entah itu diperbanyak atau dikurangi. Pokoknya, keasliannya masih terjaga selama 11 tahun ini. Kecuali catnya, yang terlihat baru saja diperbarui.

"Teganya~ kau membiarkanku ngomong sendiri seperti orang gila, dan kau malah berdiri disini seperti pajangan. Sebenarnya kau itu temanku atau bukan sih?!" rengek Oikawa, tak diidahkan oleh Bokuto. Ia lebih memilih masuk ketimbang harus membujuk Oikawa seperti biasanya. Bokuto sendiri saja sampai bingung, kenapa ia jadi aneh begini.

Bel pintu berbunyi, pertanda adanya pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko. Sejak pertama masuk, Bokuto dan Oikawa sudah disuguhkan dengan senyuman ramah seorang pegawai wanita. Wanita itu berambut biru sepundak, dengan mata berwarna kuning cerah yang jarang dilihat sebenarnya. Entah asli atau palsu, tapi ia cukup kagum dengan penampilan wanita cantik tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali, Oikawa- _san_ , Bokuto- _san_." sapa wanita itu ramah, alis Bokuto tertarik ke atas. Ia bingung, _'Bagaimana pegawai wanita itu bisa tahu namaku dan Oikawa?'_

Oikawa tersenyum, ia tampak menghampiri si pegawai wanita. "Hai, Shiori. Lama tak bertemu."

 _'Shiori?'_ mata Bokuto menyipit untuk melihat _name tag_ si pegawai wanita. _'Shiori Mahiru'_. Ah, Bokuto ingat sekarang. Dia adalah pegawai yang sama dengan yang dulu melayani Bokuto saat ia ingin membeli hewan peliharaan. Bokuto ikut tersenyum simpul, ingatan Bokuto mungkin buruk. Tapi ia tak akan pernah lupa dengan balas jasa.

. . . .

"Kau yakin, Kuroo bisa berubah menjadi manusia dengan itu?" tanya Oikawa lagi, berusaha menyakinkan sang teman.

Bokuto terlihat sedikit termenung, ia memang kurang percaya diri dengan pilihannya sekarang. Ditatapnya kantung belanjaan kecil dalam tentengannya, kantung itu berisi sebuah _Cat collar_ untuk Kuroo. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengikat Kuroo sebagai hewan peliharaannya, karena itu terlalu kasar baginya. Tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain, ia ingin Kuroo berubah menjadi manusia –manusia seutuhnya. Dan _Cat collar-e_ dapat membantunya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya tersebut. Meski Bokuto sedikit tak yakin sebenarnya.

 _Cat collar-e_ adalah produk baru yang katanya, dapat mengubah hewan peliharaan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Sebenarnya produk itu masih dalam tahap uji coba, dan Bokuto adalah salah satu relawannya. Ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi dari uji coba tersebut. Karena bagaimana pun, Bokuto Koutarou adalah seorang manusia. Ia ingin egois, walau sejak SMA ia memang sudah egois. Ia menginginkan Kuroo, maksudku memilikinya seutuhnya. Bagi Bokuto, terasa aneh jika harus melakukan seks dengan pria yang memiliki ekor dan telinga kucing. Tapi tentunya, jika tak punya pun akan tetap aneh. Mengingat seharusnya Bokuto melakukan itu dengan lawan jenisnya. Tapi hei, cinta itu buta, benar?

"Kenapa kau tak mencobanya dengan Iwa- _chan_ -mu? Kuyakin, kau ingin dia juga menjadi manusia kan?"

Pertanyaan Bokuto membuat Oikawa terdiam sejenak. "Aku mau, tapi tak bisa. Sekarang umur Iwa- _chan_ sudah 26 bulan, itu artinya umur manusianya sudah 26 tahun. Jika dia berubah menjadi manusia sekarang, maka fisiknya akan berubah menjadi manusia berumur 26 tahun pada umumnya. Sedangkan aku masih 18 tahun, perbedaan umur kami delapan tahun. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengubah Iwa- _chan_ menjadi seorang manusia sekarang."

Bokuto terdiam, ia terlihat menelah perkataan Oikawa baik-baik. Oikawa sadar akan hal itu, jadi ia segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagi pula, iya jika kami cukup beruntung untuk bisa mengubah Iwa- _chan_ dalam satu bulan. Bisa saja menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama, sedangkan Iwa- _chan_ sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu. _Well_ , Iwa- _chan_ juga tak ingin berubah menjadi manusia katanya. Dia cukup nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Aku juga tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan itu, jadi kuyakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Hueeee, Oikawa, aku salut dengan ketegaran hatimu itu. Kasihan sekali kau, pasti berat menjadi majikan dari Iwa- _chan_ -mu itu." ucap Bokuto sambil mewek, dirangkulnya Oikawa kuat. Berusaha menyalurkan seluruh keteguhan hatinya untuk si sobat dari jurusan psikolog. Oikawa dan Bokuto memang tak satu jurusan, tapi mereka dekat karena berada di klub voli yang sama.

Menyadari orang-orang tengah melihat mereka berdua, Oikawa pun mendadak panik. Bukan, bukan karena tatapan para pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan mereka. Bukan pula bisikan para gadis di sekitar mereka, melainkan ia panik karena ingus dan air mata Bokuto tampak mengotori _jersey_ yang ia kenakan. _Jersey_ putih bergaris biru itu adalah _jersey_ favoritnya sejak SMA, itu adalah _jersey_ pemberian Iwa- _chan_ -nya yang dibelikan menggunakan gaji pertama Iwaizumi –Iwa- _chan_ –. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya saat itu.

* * *

"Kuroo, aku pulang~"

"Oh, sudah pulang? Selamat datang, aku baru saja siap memasak. Eh, kau beli apa?" Bokuto termangu sesaat begitu melihat Kuroo datang menyambut kedatangannya.

Tangan Bokuto reflek menutup matanya yang kini mengeluarkan air mata _lebay_ , pipinya bersemu merah. Bokuto _nggak_ kuat dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sumpah demi semua ular milik Daishou, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa mendapati pemandangan 'calon' istri begini? Kuroo yang biasanya saja sudah bikin diabetes, sekarang malah nyambut pakai apron berwarna merah segala. Jika saja ada KUA terdekat, pasti Bokuto sudah menarik Kuroo ke sana sekarang juga. Abaikan kata orang lain, nyatanya ia akan sangat bahagia jika Kuroo lah yang menjadi istri masa depannya.

Kuroo mendadak _sweatdrop_ , walau sudah sering melihat tingkah aneh dari Bokuto. Tetap saja, selalu ada kejutan baru untuknya. diambilnya bungkusan kantung kertas di lantai, bertanya-tanya apakah kira-kira yang dibelikan Bokuto.

" _Cat collar_?"

Bokuto tersadar, diambilnya _Cat collar_ tersebut dari tangan Kuroo dengan gesit. Lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya, seperti anak kecil yang menyembunyikan sebuah permen.

Alis kiri Kuroo terangkat, panggilan bernada desisan dikeluarkan. "Bokuto?"

Pipi Bokuto bersemu, ucapannya tergagap. "A-Aku hanya berpikir..., untuk membelikanmu... hadia, mungkin..."

"Kupikir, kau tak suka dengan yang begituan?"

"Y-Ya, itu... aku... ugh..."

Alis Kuroo masih terangkat, sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tampak mengembang di wajahnya. Oh, tak lupa pula suara kekehan ikut mempermanis keadaan. Kepala Bokuto terangkat, sepasang permata emas memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kucing hitam. Kuroo merendehkan tubuhnya, isyarat bahwa ia ingin Bokuto memaikannya _collar_ tersebut di lehernya.

Sebenarnya itu _collar_ yang cukup simpel, tak banyak pernak-pernik yang berarti. Hanya _Cat collar_ biasa yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis, berwarna merah dengan sebuah bel berukuran sedang sebagai pemanis. Kuroo bertanya-tanya, apakah ada tulisan namanya kah di _collar_ tersebut? Kalau iya, pasti lucu.

Setelah Bokuto selesai memasangkan _Cat collar_ tersebut, Kuroo tampak melangkah mundur. Kuroo tersenyum sangat manis, ekornya hitamnya bergerak-gerak menarik perhatian. Bokuto tak terlalu mengerti bahasa ekor kucing, tapi melihat keadaan Kuroo. Ia yakin kalau Kuroo senang dengan pemberiannya. "Apakah aku cocok dengan _Cat collar_ ini?"

Bokuto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan _collar_ itu!"

. . . .

"Ini pertama kalinya, kulihat kau memakai _Cat collar_ itu. Apakah majikanmu yang memberikannya?" kalimat tanya bernada datar berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroo. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh _collar_ di lehernya.

"Ini? Ya, kemarin Bokuto membelikan _collar_ ini untukku. Dia akan sedih jika kutolak begitu saja, jadi kuterima."

Stik PSP disingkirkan sejenak hanya agar tatapan mereka bisa saling bertemu. "Kau bohong." Lalu kembali fokus pada layar game.

Kuroo terkekeh, Kenma, teman sekelasnya yang juga seorang maniak game memang tak bisa dibohongi dengan mudah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak minta pada Tsukki sebuah hadia?"

Telinga kiri Kenma bergerak beberapa kali, "Dari pada sebuah _collar_ , aku lebih memilih Kei membelikanku sebuah game perang terbaru yang akan _update_ minggu depan."

Kuroo tersenyum simpul, "Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab begitu."

"Kudengar, kita akan kedatangan anak baru. Kucing impor, katanya."

"Benarkah?" Kuroo melirik Kenma, namun yang dilirik tak merespon. Terlalu fokus pada game di genggaman.

. . . .

Kuroo menghela nafas, ia cukup lelah dengan rutinitasnya di sekolah hari ini. "Aku pulang~" ucap Kuroo, begitu ia memasuki apartemen tempatnya bernaung selama setahun ini.

Kepala Bokuto terlihat menyembul dari ruang tamu, "Selamat datang, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Bokuto? Tidak ke kampus hari ini?" tanya Kuroo, begitu ia memasuki ruang tamu. Dapat dilihat, Bokuto tengah duduk santai di sofa beludru berwarna merah. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik benda persegi yang dikenal sebagai remot tv.

Bokuto menggeleng, berkata "Cuti," sebelum fokusnya kembali tertuju ke layar tv. Kuroo memijit pelipisnya, ia sedikit pusing sekarang. Tas dan _jersey_ merah favorit dilempar sembarangan, mengabaikan kekacauan kecil yang diakibatkan olehnya.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, tak peduli kalau-kalau kepalanya terbentur atau tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Bokuto. Sebenarnya sofa itu cukup lebar dan empuk. Mustahil membuat cedera atau bahkan luka ringan sekali pun.

Kuroo mendadak bangkit, sebelum akhirnya membuat posisi duduk di pangkuan Bokuto. Alis Bokuto terangkat naik beberapa centi, "Kuroo?"

Kuroo tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih membawa Bokuto dalam kecupan yang dalam sebelum akhirnya lidah mereka beradu. Suara desahan tertahan terdengar, membuat Bokuto mulai gila sekarang. Akal sehatnya mulai menyusut sejak Kuroo mulai menggodanya. Ia tak tahan lagi.

" _Ouch_! Santai saja, aku tak akan kemana mana kok!" erang Kuroo protes. Pasalnya Bokuto tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah Kuroo, membanting tubuhnya ke sofa lalu menindihnya. Membuat ruang lingkupnya menjadi lebih sempit.

"...Mnnnhh..." Kuroo mengerang tertahan, begitu lutut Bokuto sengaja menyentuh _milik_ nya yang sudah setengah menegang. Bokuto tersenyum simpul, ia senang bisa menggoda Kuroo seperti ini.

Tangan kirinya menjelajah masuk ke dalam kaus hitam Kuroo. Merasakan kelembutan tubuh yang sudah pernah ia jajah berkali-kali. Setiap _inchi_ nya tak terlewatkan, Bokuto ingin cepat-cepat menyesapi aroma manis Kuroo sekarang. Jadi tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera melepaskan dan melemparkan kaus tak berdosa itu ke sembarangan tempat. Kuroo merona merah dibuatnya, Kuroo mungkin sudah sering bertelanjang dada. Tapi dipandang dengan tatapan lapar seperti ini oleh Bokuto? Lupakan, siapa pun bisa saja merona dibuatnya.

Bokuto merendahkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga Kuroo. _"Karena kau sudah menggodaku, sekarang rasakan akibatnya~"_

Tubuh Kuroo bergetar, kalimat ancaman bernada seduktif tersebut berhasil menggetarkan seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuh Kuroo. Insting liarnya berteriak, berusaha memperingatinya tapi tak diidahkan oleh Kuroo. Kuroo lebih memilih bercumbu mesra dengan Bokuto ketimbang lari menjauh.

"...Kuroo..."

"Hyaaah! Ku...to, itu...annggh..."

Bokuto berada di titik puncak kesabarannya, ia berulang kali membisikkan nama Kuroo di sela-sela aktifitasnya. Memilin _nipple_ Kuroo gemas, hingga si empunya mengerang dan mendesah berulang kali. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam, setelah puas mencumbu bibir Kuroo. Bibir itu pun langsung turun ke bahu Kuroo, melewati leher yang masih terpasang _collar_ –yang entah mengapa menurut Bokuto menyebalkan-. Berulang kali Bokuto menghisap dan menggitinya disana-sini, membuat tanda kemerahan yang terasa masih belum cukup banyak. Jika tubuh Kuroo adalah sebuah kanvas, maka bibir Bokuto adalah sebuah kuas. Kuas yang akan menorehkan cat-cat kemerahan disana-sini.

 _Nipple_ Kuroo sudah mengeras keduanya, begitu juga dengan tubuh Kuroo yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda kepemilikan Bokuto. Bokuto tersenyum bangga dengan hasil yang ia buat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecupi tubuh Kuroo. Dari dada, perut, pinggang, terhenti sejenak tepat dimana kebanggakan Kuroo sebagai seorang pria tersembunyi. Bokuto sengaja tak melepaskan celana pendek Kuroo serta dalamannya (Dia sudah melepaskan celana training Kuroo sejak tadi), niatnya tentu saja untuk menggoda Kuroo lebih jauh lagi.

Celana pendek beserta dalamannya ditarik perlahan, membuat wajah Kuroo semakin memerah sebagai respon. Kebanggaan Kuroo tegak berdiri, memamerkan dirinya sebagai kebanggaan seorang pria sejati.

Bokuto tersenyum sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mulai memanjakan kejantanan Kuroo. Awalnya hanya jilatan dan hisapan penuh penghayatan, kemudian berubah menjadi gerakan maju mundur dalam tempo pelan. Selama melakukan kegiatannya, sepasang manik emas tak lepas dari wajah Kuroo. Mengamati setiap perubahan ekpresi, walau sekecil apapun itu. Kuroo mendesis, ekor hitamnya kini membelit lengan kanan Bokuto persis seekor ular. Ini pertama kalinya, ia merasakan mulut hangat Bokuto membungkus _milik_ nya seperti ini.

Air mata tampak menggenangi pelupuk matanya, cantik. Hanya satu kata itulah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Kuroo sekarang. Tempo Bokuto semakin cepat, dapat Bokuto rasakan cairan manis milik Kuroo sebentar lagi akan memenuhi mulutnya.

Tubuh Kuroo mengenjang, nafasnya terputus-putus. "Haah... Kuto..., a-aku... akan..."

Bokuto menarik diri, tepat sesaat sebelum Kuroo mencapai puncaknya. Ia menyeringai, jarinya bergerak menutup akses satu-satunya bagi Kuroo melepas hasrat. "Jangan berpikir, kalau kau akan keluar semudah itu sayang."

Tubuh Bokuto kembali merunduk, meraup bibir Kuroo dengan lumatan-lumatan memabukkan. "...Mmmpph..."

Kuroo mendesah tertahan, kedua tangan Kuroo yang terkalungkan di leher Bokuto menariknya mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bokuto menarik diri sesaat, tersenyum tipis. Terlalu puas melihat wajah erotis Kuroo.

Kuroo menarik Bokuto mendekat, nafasnya tersegal-segal dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Kuto... aku ingin..., cepat, masukkan sekarang..."

Bokuto tersenyum menyebalkan –bagi Kuroo. "Ingin apa? Kalau kau tak mengatakannya, bagaimana bisa aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kuroo diam tak menjawab, membuat Bokuto menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau kau ambil sendiri, apa yang kau inginkan itu." Goda Bokuto, Kuroo terdiam. Terlihat kesal sekarang.

Kuroo mendadak bangkit, mendorong tubuh Bokuto agar terbaring di sofa. Ditindihnya perut Bokuto, ia tak sadar entah sejak kapan ia sudah bertubuh polos begini.

Diciumnya bibir Bokuto, sebelum akhirnya turun ke leher. Kecupan itu kemudian turun di bahu Bokuto, meninggalkan bekas gigitan sebelum akhirnya menarik diri.

Nafasnya tersegal-segal, tiga jari dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan menjilatnya, membuatnya basah oleh air liur. Bokuto diam, tak membalas apapun. Ia terlihat menikmati tontonannya sekarang, melihat Kuroo memperlebar akses untuknya masuk nanti. Ekspresi Kuroo berubah-ubah, terkadang wajahnya terlihat frustasi, terkadangan kesakitan, dan terkadang bersemu. Kuroo mendesah begitu berhasil menemukan titiknya, cukup, ia tak tahan lagi.

Celana Bokuto dibuka, memperlihatkan kejantanan yang terlihat sudah sangat menegang dan berkedut tak sabaran. Kuroo takhjub, Bokuto bisa menahan dirinya seperti ini selama ini. Diraihnya kejantanan tersebut, membantunya agar bisa masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Ekspresi Kuroo berubah kembali, kini terlihat sangat kesakitan. Mengingat ukuran _milik_ Bokuto yang cukup besar, dan ukuran analnya yang masih perawan(?), tentu saja Kuroo kesulitan memasukkan benda berkedut tersebut. Baru saja kepalanya masuk, dan Kuroo sudah basah oleh air mata.

Rasanya sakit, ia merasa seperti dirobek sekarang. Walau pun mereka sering berbagi kecupan, bukan berarti mereka pernah melakukan seks. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Kuroo, begitu juga dengan Bokuto. Hal terjauh yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah saat Bokuto berani menjamah dan meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya. Jadi bisa di bilang, hari ini adalah mencapaian tertinggi mereka saat ini.

Tatapan Bokuto mulai melunak, ia tak suka melihat Kuroo-nya tersakiti seperti ini. "Kita akhiri sampai disini, aku tak suka melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini."

Kuroo menggeleng, wajahnya sedikit frustasi sekarang. Diraihnya tangan Bokuto, mengarahkannya ke _milik_ nya –meminta untuk dimanjakan. Sementara kepalanya mulai merendah, Kuroo larut dalam ciuman sekarang. Tapi ia tak lupa, tangan kirinya masih sibuk memandu kejantanan Bokuto masuk.

Bokuto habis kesabaran, begitu juga dengan Kuroo. Tangan kiri Kuroo dipandu ke bahu Bokuto. Sementaranya kedua tangannya kini memegang pinggang Kuroo. Ia lepaskan cumbuan mereka, menatap bola mata Kuroo dalam sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf.

 _'blesh!'_

Kuroo berteriak, namun teriakannya berhasil ditahan dengan cumbuan. Kuroo menangis, air matanya tertumpah ruah. Kuroo merasa dirobek dari dalam, ia merasa tubuhnya akan terbelah dua sekarang. Dan Bokuto menyadari hal itu, tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Cumbuan kembali dilepas, sepasang mata emas menatap Kuroo prihatin. Kuroo memeluk Bokuto erat, hati dan jiwanya merasa siap sekarang.

"...Nnng..." Kuroo mengerang begitu Bokuto mulai menaik-turunkan pinggangnya dalam tempo lambat. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, lain halnya dengan Bokuto. Pemuda dwiwarna itu terlihat cukup menikmatinya, walau terlihat masih sedikit khawatir pada Kuroo.

. . . .

Sudah berapa jam berlalu? Entahlah, Kuroo tak tahu. Ia masih terlalu sibuk memuaskan birahinya dan Bokuto. Kuroo meracau, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sejak ia berada di _atas_.

"Bokuto..., Bokuto... a-aku... aargghhh... hah... hah..."

 _'Sialan, ah..., aku sangat mencintai orang ini. Aku ingin menjadi manusia, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, asal bisa bersama orang ini... asal aku bisa terus bersama orang ini... aku akan bahagia...'_

"Kuroo... Kuroo, aku sangat... cinta..."

Kuroo dan Bokuto mengerang bersamaan, mereka mencapai puncak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, Kuroo menatap langit-langit. Posisi mereka sudah pindah ke kamar sekarang, pandangannya mendadak memutih. Dan perasaannya serasa melayang ke awan-awan, dapat dirasakannya kedua lengan Bokuto memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mengecup lehernya yang sudah terbebas dari _collar_ , Kuroo merasa kalau ia harus berhenti sekarang. Analnya terasa sakit sekali akibat permainan gila mereka barusan, ia juga merasa _penuh_ sekali akibat Bokuto mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuhnya. Kuroo sangat yakin, jika ia adalah seorang perempuan, sudah pasti ia akan ketahuan hamil tiga bulan mendatang.

Berulang kali Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan sekitar. Kuroo mencoba bangun, ia meringgis begitu merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya didera rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. _'Ini pasti akibat permainan gila semalam'_ pikirnya. Tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit lagi, Kuroo memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika ia tak mengenakan selesai benang pun, baginya saat ini yang terpenting adalah menghilangkan rasa sakit yang seperti neraka di bawah sana.

Mata Kuroo terpaku pada langit-langit kamarnya dan Bokuto, fokusnya menerawang jauh dari bumi. Seketika wajah Kuroo bersemu merah, kedua tangannya bergerak menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kuroo malu pada dirinya, ia malu pada keinginannya semalam. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berubah menjadi manusia? Dia yang seekor kucing mutasi berubah menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau keinginannya itu benar-benar konyol? _Well_ , tak ada salahnya mengharapkan sesuatu kan? Ia memiliki hak untuk itu, ya, walau pun mungkin harapan tinggalah harapan. Kuroo tidak gila, ia masih cukup waras untuk mengetahui harapannya itu hanyalah...

"Eh?"

Kuroo mendadak bangkit, matanya yang kini fokus pada cermin di kamar tersebut. Sepintas tak ada yang aneh pada cermin itu, cermin berukuran sedang dengan panjang dua meter terlihat melekat di dinding. Bukan, bukan cerminnya yang di maksud. Tapi refleksi Kuroo lah yang aneh, dan menjadi fokusnya sekarang. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, tak ada yang aneh, sungguh. Ya, mungkin ada sendikit hal yang mengganjal siapa pun yang melihatnya. Dan itu adalah tubuh polos Kuroo. Oke, lupakan.

Kuroo berputar, namun sepasang maniknya masih melekat pada refleksi cermin. Mungkin ini hanya hayalan Kuroo saja, ya, pasti begitu. Maksudku, percayakah kau bila kukatakan sosok makhluk yang telah menghabiskan seumur hidupnya sebagai ras kucing, kini berubah menjadi manusia? Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu mustahil kan?!

Kuroo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berharap bisa menghapuskan halusinasinya sekarang. Apa yang dilihatnya cukup mengejutkan, mungkinkah ia terlalu sakit hingga berhalusinasi? _Oya_ , soal rasa sakit, benar juga. Kuroo sedang sakit sekarang, terlalu sakit bahkan untuk berdiri sekali pun.

"Aaarrggg." Kuroo mengerang tertahan, rasa sakit di bawah sana benar-benar menyiksanya kali ini. Kaki Kuroo bergetar, ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Ia pasrah saja, membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk tanpa penyangga.

 _'bruk!'_

Kuroo mengaduh, kondisi fisiknya sedang dalam titik terburuk. Mungkinkah karena terlalu banyak melakukan seks, bisa membuat seseorang menjadi halusinasi berat seperti ini? Semoga saja setelah ini ia tak menjadi gila, ya, semoga saja.

"Kuroo? Aku mendengarmu mengaduh, kau tak apa-apa?"

Bokuto masuk, pertanyaan bernada polos itu berhasil mengundang tatapan maut (dalam artian yang sebenarnya) dari lawan bicaranya.

Kuroo melototinya, mendengus sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada sinis. "Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja di matamu? Kupikir kau datang untuk bertanggung jawab pada rasa sakit di analku!"

Bokuto nyengir _gaje_ , kemudian membantu Kuroo untuk bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa masih berdiri coba?"

Kuroo masih menatapnya tajam, "Memangnya aku yang mau berdiri?! Itu reflek tahu, reflek!"

"Kok bisa?"

Kuroo ingin menepuk dahinya sekarang, tapi takut sekrup di otaknya ikutan menghilang seperti Bokuto. Jadi niat itu pun diurungkan. (Lha, memangnya otak punya sekrup ya? *di _spike_ *)

"Katakan padaku, kalau itu hanya halusinasiku saja." Bokuto memandang tak mengerti, Kuroo terlihat tengah menunjuk sesuatu. _'Cermin? Ada apa dengan cermin itu?'_

Kuroo mengerti, ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan tabiat Bokuto-nya. "Aku tak melihat ekor dan telingaku, katakan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpiku saja..."

Bokuto tersenyum, ia lalu mengambil tangan Kuroo dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Kuroo. "Apakah ini terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi untukmu?"

Kuroo merasakannya, tak ada benda kenyal yang terbuat dari daging disana. Polos, hanya ada helaian rambut. Kemudian Bokuto kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke kedua sisi wajah Kuroo, terdapat benda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Bokuto. Orang-orang memanggilnya apa? Telinga? Ya, telinga Kuroo sekarang mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh Bokuto. Ia juga tak bisa merasakan ekornya yang seharusnya sudah mendarah daging sejak ia dilahirkan.

Kuroo tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Ia ingat, ada seseorang yang pernah berkata 'terkadang mimpi yang terlalu kuat akan menjadi nyata'. Tapi ia tak benar-benar berharap kalau mimpinya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi bukankah ini luar biasa? Keinginannya selama ini sudah terwujud, lalu sekarang apa?

"Kuroo..."

"Ya?"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, sentuhan ringan yang cukup memabukkan. Bokuto ingin sedikit egois sekarang, jadi mulailah ia mendominasi permainan bibir mereka. Walau sudah seberapa seringnya ia mengecup dan melumat bibir tipis itu, Bokuto tak pernah sekali pun merasa puas. Bawaan untuk selalu melumat dan mengecap mulut manis Kuroo selalu ada, tak pernah tak ada.

Desahan mulai terdengar, dalam selang tiga menit. Bokuto memutuskan untuk menarik diri, memandang kedua bola mata coklat cerah milik Kuroo. Sepasang permata yang Bokuto ingin selalu melihat pada dirinya, hanya dirinya, Bokuto Koutarou. Tak ada yang lain.

"Kuroo..., aku mencintaimu..."

Kuroo tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga Kuto..., aku juga, sangat mencintaimu." Kata-kata terakhir sengaja ia bisikkan, agak memalukan sebenarnya. Mengucapakan kata-kata cinta pada orang yang kau sukai. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membisikannya saja, bahkan tanpa Kuroo katakan pun sebenarnya Kuroo sudah tahu. Ia tahu kalau Bokuto-nya tahu bahwa ia, Kuroo, sangat mencintai seorang Bokuto Koutarou.

"Kuroo, menikahlah denganku..."

"...Eh?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

A/N:

Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini! ^^  
fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk otp tercinta Bockro! Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku pun akan membantu melestarikan Bockro hingga berkembangbiak(?) xD

Niatnya mau bikin _slash_ OiIwa, TsukkiKen, ama UshiTen. Tapi karena takut dengan _word_ yang membengkak, akhirnya di pangkas menjadi lebih sedikit.  
Ya, walau pun ini juga sebenarnya masih membengkak sih ya...  
tapi jujur lho, sebenarnya aku yang buat pun hampir kebingungan ama alur dan plotnya. Mungkin gara-gara kurang minum aqua kali yak?  
 _Well_ , bagaimana menurut kalian. Apakah ini bagus? Kutunggu review kalian lho ya, Tacho- _chan_ , Kim- _chan_. ^^

Oh, untuk reader juga. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir! *bungkuk* saya harap, kalian suka dengan fanficku ini dan gak kapok untuk berkunjung lagi ke fanficku yang lainnya. ^^

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di terima! Mohon maaf, bila ada kesalahan yang sengaja mau pun yang tidak sengaja saya buat.


End file.
